As soon as humans began creating tools, they needed to hold and manipulate parts. While some animals like monkeys are adept at using all four of their limbs to hold things, humans generally are limited to holding things with their hands. Unfortunately this is not always sufficient to work on modern equipment such as automobiles, especially parts like doors or hoods. Body shops in particular have to remove and repair automobile parts as well as painting them to match the rest of the car.
Even when a mechanical aid is used, the part has to be worked on in many different orientations such as front and back or on a side, etc. Often this means that the part must be repositioned which involves additional handling lowering overall efficiency and increases the likelihood of damage or marring. There is a need for an adjustable parts holder that is easy to use and allows the user to adjust the spatial orientation of the held part to an infinite range of positions reducing handling and damage to the part.